Graphics systems commonly use a graphics processing unit (GPU) integrated circuit to process graphical images. A GPU is typically implemented as a vector processor that includes dedicated graphics hardware.
High performance GPUs tend to be comparatively complex integrated circuits having a large number of transistors. As a result, a GPU tends to occupy a comparatively large chip area and tends to consume a comparatively large amount of power.
A conventional high performance GPU has several drawbacks that are due, in part, to the fact that a GPU is highly specialized and is typically implemented as a high precision processor. One drawback is that there are certain types of operations that a GPU does not perform well. Additionally, a GPU consumes more power than desired, particularly for mobile applications where the GPU operates off of battery power.
There is also an increasing interest in using a GPU chip to perform other types of processing. As one example, there is increasing interest in using a GPU chip in a system that processes both graphics data and video data. For example, in media center computers, one computer system may include software applications for three-dimensional computer games, personal video recording, and other media applications.
Therefore what is desired is an apparatus, system, method, and computer program product for increasing the capabilities of a GPU.